Naruto: Baby Daddy Style
by KasumiUchiha52
Summary: This is a collection of Naruto Baby Daddy stories that I will be working over the remainder of my time on here, unless I say otherwise. If you want a Naruto Baby Daddy story, just review and tell me who, how old you are, and what you want your name to be.


**Kasumi: KasumiUchiha couldn't be here for this so I'm just going to start the story for you...**

**Hitomi: Oh My god, Kasumi! That has to be the first time you have ever spoke a sentence that long in like ever!(Is in shocked excitment.)**

**Kasumi:...(Is annoyed.)**

**Nikala: Fucking Retarded Ass!(Is pissed.)**

**Hitomi: What the Hell...?(Is clueless.)**

**Kitsune:...Just start okay...(She sighs.)**

**Kasumi:...Hn...(Is still annoyed slightly.)**

**Hitomi:...Tch...(Is glaring a hole through Nikala's head.)**

**Nikala:...Un...(Is glaring right back at Hitomi.)**

**Kitsune:...Well I guess I'll have to start it...KasumiUchiha Doesn't own Naruto, but she does own me, Kasumi, Hitomi, Nikala, and any other character she can think of. Hope you enjoy...Man I need to get a job...(Sighs in exasperation.)**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_'Demon thinking/talking'_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sasori

Name: Hikari Tsuki

Age: 16 when she joins the Akatsuki. 18 when she and Sasori make the baby. 19 when the baby is born.

Looks: Long black hair tied up in a ponytail in the back, and piercing navy blue eyes. She has a thin, flexable body from her many years of training in taijustu. Her skin is a paleish color, and she mostly wears black colored clothing.

Likes: Rain, art, water, being a ninja, hanging out with Konan, and Sasori.**(K.U: Her secret crush.)**

Dislikes: Sunny conditions, fire, sand, bossy people, the Mist village, and art non-believers.

Hobbies: Training, hanging out with Konan, reading, drawing**(K.U: Really anything that has to do with art.)**,standing , outside during a rain storm, swimming, and annoying some people.**(K.U: Namely someone whose ass is grass, Hidan.)**

Dream: To be the best ninja ever.**(K.U: She is a S-Class missing ninja for a reason you know.)**

Element: Water mostly, but is able to use lightning but not as well as water.

Temperment: She can be calm givin' that she isn't annoyed beyond recognition by Tobi. Sarcastic, somewhat shy at times, conniving, not afraid to show you whose boss in this dog-eats-dog world, loving at times, caring, doesn't judge someone based on their looks, and is very trusting of the people she loves and would do anything for them even if it would cost her her life. So you can say she is selfless as well.

Taijustu: She is best in taijustu. Her thin, lean body along with her flexablity and superb chakra control make her a most formidable opponent in this catagory.

Ninjustu: She mostly uses water based attacks, but also has the ability to use lightning as well. She uses the water to soak the person to the bone, then the lightning to shock the person until they die of electrocution.

Genjustu: Is her worst subject. She has the ability to deflect almost all genjustu's, but yet at the same time, she sucks in using them.

Reason(s) for becoming a missing ninja: She left because the Misukage was using her for his own personally gain. By first starting when she was born by putting Kyosuke inside of her, then by manipulating Hikari for her whole life into doing anything for him and the village. She finally had enough when he tried to rape her, and ran away as fast as she could out of the Village Hidden in the Mist never to return again. She had been wander for about 3 to 4 months by the time she meets the Akatsuki and joins their ranks.

Rank before coming a missing ninja: Jonin, and was on the edge of becoming an ANBU.

* * *

_How you met:_

I was walking through the woods of a lonely forest lost in my thoughts. Where the hell am I going to go? I have nowhere anymore. Fuck you you god-damned Misukage go die in hell, because of you I have nowhere anymore, you fucker! Where am I going to go...I have nowhere...Maybe I should just kill myself and safe myself and others the trouble of doing it for me. Sigh what to do, what to do. So many decisions yet so little time. Hmmm maybe...I should go to the Akatsuki, at least then I know I could die a quick and painless death. Hmmm I just don't know anymore. As I was musing about my situation and went farther into the forest, I began to hear voices.

"Deidara-senpai, where are we going!" I heard a loud, annoying voice yell out in a very childlike manner, and I covered my ears in an irritated manner. Man what's with the annoying voice, buddy?

_'My god. What is with the voice, Kyosuke?'_ I thought in a pissed of manner. What is it with people and annoying me nowa' days? It pisses me off so damn bad that it isn't fucking funny anymore.

**'I don't know Hikari, but it is starting to piss me of as well.'** Kyosuke said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Even she is annoyed...man then he must be a real annoyance all the time then. I sighed, and I heard the voices stop. Damn it, caught! Hmmm maybe now they can help me with my _'situation'_.

"Did you hear that Tobi, un?" another voice said. How many are there? Damn I might be in trouble then. Hmmm the more the merrier.

"Yes Senpai Tobi did, Tobi heard a girl like voice!" the voice said, and evidently his name was Tobi. Huh Tobi...that's an odd name, but huh hey I have no room to talk I mean look at my name, Hikari? Hehe a name that means light when I am the exact opposite of my name's meaning. Oh the irony it's so damn funny.

"Your right, and it came from right over there, yeah." the other voice said. I sighed and decided to just step out, and safe myself the pain and suffering that waiting would cause me. What? I'm not stupid like some people hmhm not mentioning any names...the Misukage! So I stepped out, right into the headway of three different people. All, I guess, were guys. One had red hair and hazel eyes, the loud-mouth had black hair and a orange swirly mask, and the final one had blonde hair with ice blue eyes. Hmm...what are they a part of the Akatsuki? If they are then count me in, baby!

"Look senpai Tobi was right it is a girl!" Tobi screamed in excitment, and my eye twitched a see able twitch. Gosh darn it that guy is pissing me off, seriously.

_'Must not kill. Must not kill. Must not kill.'_ I chanted furiously with little restraint to my evil thoughts. Kyosuke chuckled darkly to my chanting, she probably wanted me to kill him too. I chuckled darkly in amusement. So did I. The blonde one looked at me wierd, the annoying one was excited, and the bored one looked...well bored.

"Who are you, un?" The blonde one asked. Hmm well obviously I'm a girl, dumbass.

"Hikari Tsuki, sir." I said with a smirk on my face. He looked surprised, I wonder why? Maybe he was always called a girl when someone looked at him for the first time. Hehe then he knows how us girls feel like when someone hits on us then. It was sad really a guy that looks like a girl, and is prettier then most of them too...Tch go figure that's life for you.

"Usual when a person that looks at me for the first time thinks I'm a girl, how did you know I was a boy?" the blonde one asked curiously. Curiosity killed the cat...and the blonde. I snicked in amusement, and the blonde looked at me wierd again. What is with the wierd look, Blondie?

"The sound of your voice and your smell." I replied to his curiousness. That explanation was probably to much for the little blonde's head. Hehe sucks to be him then.

"Smell? The sound of my voice?" he asked confused by my whole answer. Heh go figure.

"Well, females and males give of different chemical smells. So different that if a male looks like a female, or a female looks like a male, then you can tell the difference by their chemical smells. And for your next question, it's simple really. Does your voice sound like a girls at all? No I don't think so. So there for you have to be a guy, because well you are...aren't you?" I replied to his questions, because he deserves that at least from me. He nodded his head to my question. Score! I am awsome! Well I already knew I was awsome, so there really was no need for the proof on that matter. Oh well, then.

"Ohhh...I get it...a little, un." the blonde one said. That's a blonde for you, dumb as a brick.

"I definitely get it, but how did you know to smell some one for their gender?" the red head asked with slight(very little) curiousness. Oh shit I was hoping no one would ask that. Goes to show you just what hoping does for you, nothing.

"Kyosuke told me..." I said with slight nervousness etching my voice.

_'Please don't ask who it is. Please don't ask who it is. Please don't ask who it is.'_ I said with fear lacing my voice. Kyosuke looked at me with a slightly concerned look. She smiled comfortingly.

**'It's okay, kit. If he asks just tell him the truth. Don't hesitate or it will make you look suspicious. Nothing is going to happen to you, not on my watch it won't.' **she said with comfort to me. I never thought she could be that comforting to me. Just goes to show you just how much I know Kyosuke. Not that much at all.

_'Thank you, Kyosuke. I needed that very much.'_ I said with thankfulness filling my voice. Kyosuke nodded at me with a _'your welcome' _written all over her face.

"And who is Kyosuke?" the read head inquired boredly. Okay I can do this. There's no backing out of this now. It is do or die trying.

"My friend and demon the 5-tailed demon fox." I said with slight unsureness in my voice.

"Demon?" the blonde one inquired. And that was what I was worried they would ask about. Damn it!

"Yeah...I'm a demon container..." I said hesitantly. What are they going to do now? Oh I am so scaried right now.

"Your lucky we already have the 5-tailled demon dog, or we would've had to capture you then strip the demon out of you. But we do have it so...go on and be free, yeah." the blonde one said. Do I look like a damn dog to you, you blonde dumbass.

"Wait a minute are you guys in the Akatsuki or something...?" I asked curiously. I just had to ask you know. Maybe I could go with them, and become a part of their ranks. God knows that I am worthy of at least that. Well at least I hope so.

"Yeah, why, un?" the blonde one asked with a hint of curiousness in his voice. When has a blonde not been curious at least once in their life? None that is how many have not be curious at least once in their life time. Hell even I have been curious more than once in my life and I'm not even a fucking blonde. Oh the fucking irony.

"Because I want fucking revenge on the Village Hidden in the Mist for all the misdeeds they have become on me. So can I come with you or what?" I asked once more, this time with slight annoyance in my voice. I just hope...I can come with them.

"Why?" the red head asked with slight(very little) interest. I already fucking told you, you bastard.

"I already told you I want revenge..." I said coldly with a evil-like smile on my face.

"Well then okay, come with us, un." the blonde one said with a slight smirk on his face. Thank you god, yes!

"Oh...and my name is Deidara." Deidara said toward me with a full smirk on his face.

_'Okay well I guess that is better than calling you Blondie, dumbass, or you blonde fucking retard. For you that is, but not for me. Oh well that's life.'_ I said with a mock sadness in my voice, and on my face I had a mock sad look. Kyosuke chuckled with an amused look on her face.

**'Hehehe nice.'** she said with amusement. I looked at her with a smirk on my face.

_'I know.'_ I said smugly, and she shuck her head with a chuckle.

"AND I'M TOBI GIRL-CHAN!" Tobi yelled, to the point where I punched him in the cocksucker and sent him flying for miles. Man I have wanted to do that for a while now. Now I feel better, well at little a little bit better.

_'Man I have been wanting to do that for a while now, and now that I have...Hell yeah! I feel awsome!' _I said estatically. Kyosuke chuckled with amusement lacing her laugh.

**'I'm sure you do, Hikari. I'm sure you do.'** she said with a chuckle. I looked at her with a satisfied smirk on my face, and nodded. She shuck her head with amusement, and I smirked even more in satisfaction.

"Bastard..." I mutter furiously with a bit of a smirk on my face. The red head chuckled and so did Deidara. Oh I'm glad that my pain is your amusement, but maybe when your in pain and I'm laughing my ass off you will know how I feel right about now, you asses.

"And you are...?" I asked toward the red head. Might as well at least know all of their names. I don't have to get along with them, but I would at least like to know their names so I would know who I cussing the fuck out. Wouldn't you? That's what I thought. I had a feeling that Deidara was going to tell me that he wasn't going to say his name, but then he magicly did say his own name. In your fucking face, Deidara.

"Sasori no Akasuna..." he said bordly. I smiled, and thought with slight happiness.

_'I think I'm going to like it in the Akatsuki.'_

_How it happened:_

I was walking threw the widing hallways of the Akatsuki's main hideout, when suddenly I bumped into a solid body. I fell down on to the cold, dark floor because of this collision. What the fuck is it with me always ending up on the fucking, stupid ass floor? That is starting to piss me off, just like Tobi did yesterday. Damn little bastard of a bitch! That little fucker is on my last nerve, and that doesn't happen as often as you'd think. It happened, before I came to the Akatsuki, not that often at all. Then I came to the Akatsuki, and it hasn't stopped since. My nerves are almost shot because of this, but I'll live I guess.

"Are you ok...?" a bored voice said with a little concern. Is that who I think it is? I looked up into the hazel eyes of Sasori. It is...Sasori. I blushed very lightly at his gaze. Oh my god I feel so embarrased now. Damn when will me being embarrased in front of him stop?

_'Sasori...' _I thought in a daze. He is just that awsome I guess. Kyosuke chuckled at my dazed look.

**'You are in love with him you star-stuck girl.' **Kyosuke pointed out it me with amusement. No I am n-...wait maybe I am. It would explain how I feel so shy and embarrased in front of him all the time. Damn and you'd think I wouldn't go for the puppet. Just goes to show you how much you know me. Heh not much at all.

_'Kyosuke if I am in love with him...how would I tell him, and actually make him believe me?' _I said to Kyosuke hopelessly. Already I am giving up, but maybe there is one way...I blushed. No way in hell that would happen. I'm to shy to do that, besides Sasori doesn't feel that way about me.

**'You are in love with Sasori, and you know that, kit. And for your other question, I think you already know the answer to that one.'** she said with a smirk at my blushing face, and chuckled.

_'Is that truly the only way?'_ I asked with slight desperation in my voice, and on my face. She nodded her head, and I sighed in defeat. I guess there is no other way with Sasori. It is either do it that way, or risk him never finding out about my feelings. So is the story of my life.

"I-I'm fine Sasori..." I said dazed with a slight blush on my face. He looked at me with an unknown emotion on his face, that quickly disappeared once he saw that I was staring at him trying to find out what emotion it was. I blushed more once I found out that I was staring at his beautiful face. I think he caught me, but I don't think he did at the same time.

"Are you sure...?" he asked once more with slight worry in his voice. Wait worry? What the hell.

"Yes now can you please help me up, Sasori?" I asked quickly to change the subject. He just rolled his eyes at me. I think he knew I was trying to change the subject because I was uncomfortable with the situation. Oh well there is nothing I can do about that now. He then stuck a hand down for me to grap onto and then pulled me up on to my own two feet. Even if it feels like I have two left feet in front of him all the time, I am not going to let him know he has such an effect on me.

"Thank you..." I called behind me thankfully as I walked away down the hallway of the Akatsuki main hideout. I was, however, unaware of the hazel eyes looking at me as I walk away from him on down the hallway with love and compassion being expressed on his face, before they too disappeared into the darkness that was his room.

_The next day:_

I was sitting in my room, thinking of Sasori, when I suddenly heard a knock at the door to my room.

_'I wonder who it is?'_ I thought curiously. It couldn't possably be Sasori...could it?

**'I'll give you one guess as to who it is...' **Kyosuke said with a slightly amused smirk on her face. I looked at her with barely concealed amazement on my face. It couldn't be...but...sigh I guess it is after all then. Damn it!

_'Sasori.' _I said with a slight frown on my face. Kyosuke looked at me with a bigger smirk on her face now.

**'Yep...now please answer the door?'** Kyosuke replied with impatientness filling her voice. I looked at her with a deadpanned look on my face. You know how to ruin a moment, don't you Kyosuke? My eyes twitched at her impatientness.

_'Okay...okay don't get you panties in a twist, I'll answer it, gesh...'_ I answered with annoyance filling my voice. Kyosuke just chuckled and left me to answer the door, before the door was broke down in impatientness by Sasori. Fucking scaredy cat...fox! Damn I swear foxes act more like cats than they do dogs sometimes, and they ain't even related to the damn cats. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Sasori...of course. Just as I though, the puppet is finally here, for what? To hell if I know.

"Oh...Sasori what are you doing here?" I asked as curiously as I could at the moment. Which by the way if you didn't know wasn't that much.

"I-I need to tell..." he sighed, and broke off in slight annoyance ar himself for what ever reason I didn't know. That and itself annoyed me to hell.

"I need to tell you something..." he finally said with slight fear in his voice. Wait...what! Fear...I didn't think he could show fear, or better yet I have never seen him show any emotion besides annnoyance, or impatients. Besides that not a damn thing.

"Well...what is it?" I asked really curious now. I mean who wouldn't be now? I have stated and proven my point.

"That I...I...l...to hell with this just let me show you..." he started with fearful stutters, then said with determination. I was about to ask him what the hell he meant by that statement, when he...kissed me! What the hell...Sasori...damn I didn't know a puppet could kiss. Guess I've been proven wrong yet again. Eh it's not the first time I been proven wrong, and probably won't be the last either. I was so shocked, I didn't even know what to do. So I did the most logical thing that my mind at moment could think of, and asked Kyosuke what the hell I should do.

_'What the hell should I do, Kyosuke?' _I asked her in shocked fear. She just looked at me with a _'your a stupid idiot. You should already know what to do'_ look. Well I was young what do fucking expect me to do? Kyosuke finally sighs with exasperation, and looks toward me with a _'your a dumbass' _look on her face.

**'Kiss him back, you fool. Then after that you should...' **she said breaking off with a smirk. What does tha-...no. Oh hell no! I am not having sex with Sasori! But now that I think about it...we only live once right? So to hell with him being a puppet and me being a virgin, I'm have sex with a puppet and I am going to love it! Thank you, Kyosuke you helped me make my mind up, and I thank you for it. For once. I looked at Kyosuke with a determined look on my face, and nodded.

_'Sure, Kyosuke. I'll do it, and I will love it.' _I said with eagerness etching my voce. Kyosuke nodded with a cheeky smirk on her face. I guess that means good luck coming from her. Well I will need it, so here I go. So I finally kissed back, and made the kiss a two-sided thing. Not a one-sided thing that would make him feel like a big idiot, and me like a stupid doofus, but a two-sided thing that wouldfeel that I at least liked him to an extent. Maybe even loved him to an extent. After we finally got out of the heated kiss, Sasori lent down to my ear and whispered to me, "I didn't know you loved me..." It felt like he was breathing down my think, and in a way he was. That in itself made me want him even more, and I hope he wants me as much as I want him.

"Well I do, puppet." I said seductively. I felt and heard him groan in want for me. Damn that makes me want him even more, and I didn't think it was possibly, but evidently it was. Heh small world to all, I guess.

"Do you know how much I have wanted you, Hikari?" he whispered to me with lust filling his voice. Damn all of this for me...makes me feel loved. A lot in fact.

"Well, why don't you come over here and show me, puppet." I growled seductively. I felt him pull me closer to him, and as soon as he did I felt cool, cold lips press against my neck. I felt like moaning to that, and in fact I think I did...no I know I moaned to that. I felt him smirk against my neck. Damn I just fueled his ego more than it needed, but...right now that is the last thing on my mind. So I just let all thoughts fly, and went with what this situation gave me. And I am liking were this going, and I have a feeling that I am going to be liking it even more pretty soon.

"I will Hikari..." he said in my ear with lust, and... well I guess you could know what happened in there after that, but to be nice I well give you the summary of what happened. No one person got that much sleep that night from all the moaning, groaning, yelling, and screaming that was coming from my room. **(K.U: I'll leave the dirty thoughts to you guys, the readers...)**

_How you found out:_

I was sitting in the kitchen eating my favorite food at the moment, which was pocky, and I used to not like pocky, until about 1 months ago. About a half a month after that _'fun'_ night with Sasori in my room. That reminds me when was my last time of the month? Hmmm...now there's a thought.

_'And that reminds me...Kyosuke, when was my last 'time of the month'?'_ I asked curiously to Kyosuke. I missed my last two time of the months so I'm thinking that something has to be wrong there. Either with me or well...with me. Hah doesn't leave anyone else in the red zone does it? All me, my fault. Yay me! No...not one bit.

_**'Two months ago...ohhhh...'**_ she said in realization. What the hell, Kyosuke. What, what was it? What is wrong with me! Damn it now you've got me panicing. Damn it Kyosuke now look what you did. Gone and made me panic. You know me when I panic, or I am in a paniced mood. I shivered. Not a pretty sight. Not at all.

_'What, what is it Kyosuke!'_ I asked in a panic. All a product of you and your act of not telling ME what the Fuck is WRONG!

_**'First of all calm down...'**_ she started with a edge to her voice. What kind of edge I have yet to figure out. If it is good or bad...The world may never know.

_'Ok...now what was it?'_ I hesitated in asking. Do I want to know, or don't I want know? Decisions, Decisions. So many decisions yet so little time.

_**'Y-You might be with kit or kits...'**_ she hesitated...What...? Does that mean...that I am having a baby? That I am expecting a child. That I have the bun in the oven. Does it? If I recall it right, foxes call there young kits so I guess it does mean I have the bun in the oven. I am a mother and Sasori...a puppet is having a baby, or babies. Wait I'm only 18 and I am having a 30 somethings puppets' baby...Oh hell no!

_'...WHAT?'_ I yelled in a fit of rage. The raging hormones have arrived. Please take the back seat and enjoy the movie called, Lightzilla: The Return of The Raging Dragon Demon. Hope you love being in the center of Lightzilla's rampage. Please enjoy the show, and please have a nice day...for now. Kyosuke sighed in exasperation at my raging form. What someone has to maintain calm when the other one is in the middle of a hormone frenzy, and if isn't me it has to be her. If she isn't and I ain't then, well...I really don't want to know what that would be like. I really, really don't want to know what it would be like.

_**'Just go and get a pregnancy test, then use it...okay?**_ she said with a calm tone to her voice. How can you be so fucking calm about this Kyosuke! I guess it's because it isn't you that is having the fucking baby. Well just for that you ass, I shouldn't listen to you what so ever. But because you probably know more about this than I do, I will listen to you this time. Just to let you know, I probably won't do it again, okay? Heh good for me, and bad for you.

_'Okay...okay...'_ I said trying to calm down, and I actually somewhat suceeded! Fuck yeah!

_Later that day:_

I was waiting in the bathroom, for the stupid, fucking pregnancy test to tell me the fucking results...yea I'm pissed, what the hell are you going to do about! Sorry, sorry. I'm just so stressed about this whole possablity of me being pregnant, that I am taking it out on you. So just for warning, don't take everything you hear from me from now on, for real, okay? Good just so you know before I run my mouth and say something I would regret later on, and then I would bawl my ass off for you forgiveness, and then get pissed at you for your slow ass answer, so...just to be safe. Okay now lets finally get back to my panicing mental psyche.

_'What...what if I am pregnant...?'_ I asked with fear lacing my voice. Hell all I felt right now was fear. Fear myself, and fear of the fact that Sasori might not want me anymore. Now there's a scary, scary thought for me. So its best if I don't think of anything to do with it. I breathed a shuttered breath, and then let it out slowly. Okay, Okay I'm better now. A little better, but better nonetheless. Which was good for me and the baby, the less stress the better...I think.

**_'Then you'll have to tell Sasori, and then he and I could help you through this very stressful time for you and the baby on the way.'_** Kyosuke said with a comforting tone to her voice. Wait since when was Kyosuke this nice to me? The last time she was this nice, was when I was almost killed by the Misukage and all his ninjas as I tried to escape from that hell-hole I called home for 16 excruciatingly long years. 16 years to long if you ask me.

_'You've been nicer than usual to me...why is that?'_ I asked curiously while tilting my head to the left like a curious cat in a new situation.

_**'Because at one point in time, I too was pregnant like you possably could be. The father wouldn't help, and in the end I lost the baby...'**_ she broke with a slight quiver to her voice. Oh...so that's why she was so understanding and comforting about me possably being pregnant. She was in the same position as I am now, but she lost the baby because the father didn't want it. Now I feel bad for saying all of those hurtful about her. Man that is one way for God to give you a swift kick to the gut, and tell you to shut your damn mouth because you truly don't know a damn thing about the world and its inhabitants. And if it wasn't that, it sure as hell felt like it.

_'I'm so sorry...'_ I said with a sympathetic tone to my voice. Kyosuke looked at me with a thankful look on her face. She then smiled crookedly, and suddenly had a confident look on her face for some reason I have yet to figure out. I, however, have a feeling that I was about to figure out anyway so...I guess I have to just let it be and just go with the flow of things as they happen.

_**'But unlike me, you will have someone here to help you if he doesn't want the baby.'**_ Kyosuke said with a smirk of definite comfort for me. Wow Kyosuke I feel more loved than I did 5 minutes ago, but the if he doesn't want the baby part...-_-"...not so much. Thanks though it's the thought that counts, right? Right. I smiled at Kyosuke brightly for everything she has done as off late. It has really helped me through this tough time for me, but it is about to get tougher.

_'I'll hold you to that, Kyosuke. That is if he doesn't want the baby I will.' _I said with slight, bright smile on my face.

**_'I'm sure he'll want the baby, Hikari.'_** she said in a confident tone of voice to me. Wow...where did the _'if he doesn't want the baby' _go? Mmh thanks for the boost of confidence, Kyosuke. I really needed it. I smiled unsurely at Kyosuke.

_'You sure...?'_ I asked unsurely to Kyosuke for her earlier comment on the baby's daddy wanting the baby. I just don't...know if he does, will, or want the baby with me.

**_'Positive.'_** she said in a strong, confident voice to my unsure question. Wow...at the moment Kyosuke I love you to hell right now! That's a lot coming from me you should know that at least. I smiled even brighter at Kyosuke for her boost of confidence yet again for the subject of the baby's daddy wanting the baby.**(K.U: Talk about bad mood swings, that was horrible.)**

_'Thank you, Kyosuke! I needed that really, really badly.'_ I said with a thankful note to my voice. Kyosuke looked at me with a soft smile on her face, because she knew that I did in fact need that as badly as I said I did. Maybe even more then she or I thought that I did.

_**'Your welcome.'**_ she replied with a soft, kind tone to her voice. Man this has been a hell of a day. First I wanted to eat pocky, secondly I found out that I could possibly be pregnant, and thirdly I took my anger out on Kyosuke. I really am sorry for that Kyosuke, and I think that you know that too. Thank you for being so understanding for me and my sake. Just...thank you for everything you have done today for me, everything you have done for me in my life before today, and everything that you will do for me for the rest of my life. Kyosuke...thank you. You were the first friend I ever had, not the only, but the first and best that I will ever have. Kyosuke thank you yet again for everything you have, and will do for me for the rest of my life. Finally after about 2 or 3 minutes later, I finally heard a _'beep' _from the pregnancy test, that I forgot comepletly about. After I finally got over my fear of finding out about me being pregnant or not, I finally reached to grap it to figure out my fate. If it was good or if it was bad, I'd have to take it with stride either way. So I guess it really didn't matter then. So I finally turned the pregnancy test over, and finally looked at the results of it. The look on my face, after I looked at the pregnancy test and its results, became blank.

_'Shit...'_ was the last coherent thing I thought before I finally passed out from the shock of me being pregnant. That's four...

_How you told him:_

When I finally woke up from my unconscious state, I guess I was super lucky it was Konan that found me on the bathroom floor passed out for unknown reasons at the time. But then, as luck would have it, she held up the pregnancy test and asked why the hell did I have it in the first place. So I told her the truth of me being pregnant with Sasori's baby, how I just found out about it before I passed out, and about how hard it would be for me to tell him about the baby on the way. She asked if I was going to tell him about the baby, and if I was going to keep the baby in the first place. I told her I would tell him about the baby, but it would be excruciatingly hard to do so, but in the end he would know either way. Even if I didn't tell him, he'd still would have figured it out one way or another. I also told her that yes I was going to keep the baby, because it was mix between me and Sasori. Even if he didn't want the baby, I would still have a piece of Sasori with me everyday as a reminder that yes this is his baby, and that yes he/she was made from love. A love between two lost souls that needed redemption from the horrible crimes they have commited against the world. Finally, I asked her to please not speak about me being pregnant in front of anyone until I told the baby's daddy about the baby first. She said that she wouldn't talk about it to anyone until I cleared it up with Sasori first.

I thanked her for it, and told her that she won't regret it. She said that she better not regret it, or there was going to be some serious hurting coming my way after the pregnancy was over and done with. She also said that if I don't tell him about the baby, that she would do it for me. When she said this I knew that she would not back down from it. She always keeps her promises, and that's a dead, fucking fact. I told her that I would in fact tell him about the baby after I figured out how to tell him about it in the first place. She told me that she would hold me to that promise or else she would tell him about the baby for me. I told her that I would, and that she didn't have to worry about it. She said you better do it or else. To this day I have been trying to figure out a way to tell Sasori that he was going to be a daddy, and ever time I attempted to tell him he either was busy or had to go on a mission soon. So here I am at the edge of the one month deadline that Konan has set for me to tell him about the baby. I still am really nervous about telling him about the baby, and I also still have that very nervous fliping in my stomach about telling him he was going to be a father. I guess it's now or never, besides I think I have an idea of how to tell him about the baby now. I'll get Kyosuke to do it for me. Yeah I know very wimpy of me, but you try being pregnant and telling the baby's father about the baby and not feel nervous at all. I have proven my point yet again.

_'Kyosuke..?'_ I asked her nervously. Ok now how do I go about this? Do I make it look like I am to scared to do it, and might pass out from stress and lose the baby? Or do I guilt trip her into doing it for me? Mmh...I think I will go with option uno, and maybe a little of option dos into it as well. Well here comes option tres. Do a little of both option uno and option dos and hope to hell that it works. If not then run like hell, and hope to God that you can get far enough from her before she kills your ass.

_**'Yes, kit?'**_ she asked with a curious note to her voice. Okay now to put my plan into the real action. Here's that it works otherwise...Get your running shoes on folks, we're about to start a 40,000-mile marathon straight to hell. Here's that we survive to get there before we are killed by a hormonally crazed female demon fox from hell. Hope you enjoy the fun once we get there...that is IF we get there. Other than that I hope you love the sites we wil pass as we run for are fucking lifes. See you guys in hell if we get there that is!

_'C-Could you t-tell him about the b-b-baby, please?'_ I asked with a desperate stutter to my voice. Kyosuke looks at me with disappointed look on her face. She then looks away as if she is contemplating something. I wonder what she will say, because I have a feeling that it is about what I just asked her to do for me.

**_'Kit...'_** she said with a displeased tone to her voice. I can feel the displeased stare that she is giving me, and to be truthful I don't like it at all. I looked at Kyosuke with a desperate look on my face. Oh come on you have to, Kyosuke! If not for me then for the baby that I am carrying in my belly, please for it?

_'I know, but please I'm begging you, Kyosuke. Please!'_ I pleaded to her with a desperate tone to my voice and a desperate look on my pretty face.

_**'Okay...okay...I'll do it. I'll do it. You DO know all this stress could hurt the baby though, right Hikari?. That is part of the reason I'll tell him for you, and the other reason is I can tell how worked-up and nervous you are about this. So I'll do, but just this once. Never again.'**_ she in with a defeated sigh. Oh My God...thank you Kyosuke! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it. I promise to hell and back that you won't regret it.

_'Oh thank you, Kyosuke!' _I said ecstatically with a very, very, **_very_** bright smile on my face. Kyosuke chuckled at my reaction to her answer. She then took control of me, but I later found out that I still could hear stuff from the outside world and could still have coherent thoughts that only Kyosuke and I could hear. Oh the fucking joy!

_Kyosuke's POV:_

I walked down the winding labyrinth of hallways after I finally agreed to tell Sasori that he was going to to be a daddy. I just don't see why Hikari couldn't tell him herself, but now that I think about it...Shit it's all my fault on why she won't do it herself. Fuck me for telling her that I told the dad, and fuck me for telling her that he didn't want it, and finally fuck me for telling her that in the end I lost the damn baby. In all fuck me for everything! Every god-damned thing that has happened to her in her life has been my fucking fault. If it wasn't for me in the first damn place than she wouldn't even be here. Also fuck that god-damned Misukage for using Hikari and me for his own personal gain. That selfish pig shouldn't even be the damn Misukage, but he is anyway. That in its self pisses me the fuck off, but anyway let's get away from my musing,**(K.U: Or brooding...like Sasuke! XD) **and get back to the situation at hand. I finally made it to Sasori's bedroom's door. Kind of akward if you ask me. It's red and his hair is a redish color, and his name is printed in neat, capital letters on his door. If that doesn't scream _'Kill me'_ then I don't know what the fuck does. I sweatdropped at the door. Damn...akward...! I finally knocked on the door to his room...once...twice...three times before I heard a cold voice say, "Come in."

_**'Well he's in a cheerful mood isn't he?'**_ I asked with humor in my voice. Man humans and there mood swings, it's all so funny to watch. Even more so for Hikari. There is so much that she keeps bottled up inside that I'm not sure how she survives being around people in general. Especially Tobi and Hidan. If it was me I would have already found ways to kill them both, but it isn't me so...Meh to that shit.

_'Well, apparently he is...'_ Hikari said with sarcasm dripping from every word she said. Hehe nice, Hikari. I love that sarcatic side to you, that is if it isn't directed at me but at others that piss you off in just the wrong way. I chuckled darkly at that thought. Mmh now to bigger, and better things I guess. I opened the door, and walked though it while looking back at the door with an incredulous look on my face. Seriously that door just screams _'Kill me'. _I then looked back at the object of all my problems at the moment: Sasori. Damn bastard you started this shit. So you are going to help her, or so help me you will never have kids again. Sasori then looked up from what he was doing,**(K.U: Building a puppet.) **and when he noticed that it was Hikari**(K.U: Supposedly.) **his cold, bored look became a soft, bored look. Wow...he must really love her if his emotions can change from a cold look to a soft look just like that.

"Hikari..." he said with a soft tone. I smirked at him, which in fact Hikari does, but she doesn't do it like me so it looked a little different than her regular ones. And if the eyes were any answer to him, they weren't that piercing navy blue that he was used to. It was a bloody goldish red with flecks of orange in them as well. He looked at me with a suspicious look on his face. Wow paranoid much, Sasori.

**_"Well, acually it's Kyosuke, Sasori."_** I said with a humoress note to my voice. As I have said before, humans and there mood swings are fucking hilarious as hell. He probably didn't expect me to say that it wasn't his precious Hikari, but the demon inside of her, Kyosuke. Man I just love the looks on peoples faces when they find out that there not even talking to a human beging, but are in fact talking to a demon. A fox demon to be exact for Sasori. His eyes widen slightly, but then they went back to being cold and bored. What a joy, I guess.

**'I guess he was expecting it to be you, Hikari. I wonder why?'** I said with a mischievous look on my face, and in my voice. Hikari looked at me with a blush on her pale face. Heh I guess she got the hint then. I smirked at her again, and her blush darkened considerably so. Damn I didn't know you would blush that hard at that, Hikari. Guess I just don't know you enough to now if you would or not. Heh I love a challange, and you better bring your A game, Hikari. 'Cause I will throw everything I have at you until you crack. So you better be prepared for a world of hurt, Hikari. 'Cause I willl not hold back because of you being pregnant, but then again maybe I will just so you think you have won one, again. Just so you know Hikari the war has just began.

_'You sick pervert, Kyosuke...' _she muttered to me with a dark blush on her face. I looked at her with a big smirk on my face, and chuckled at her. Of course Hikari I am, but you need at least one perverted friend in your life or your life is not complete. Unlucky for you it is me, and you have to listen to it 24 hours a day 7 days a week. Good for me, but bad for you. Heh just your luck, I guess. You never have been the lucky one, and you ain't about to start now...I think.

**'You know it...'** I smirked at her darkened face. I just love it when she blushes because of something I said to her. It lets me know that I effect her to the point that she shows it on her face. She looks at my and shakes her as if to get her head in the right direction. Damn now I ain't going to get anything out of her. I sighed in defeat. There went all my fun. Thanks Hikari for all the lost fun on my part, but I guess I can't blame. I would have done the same thing, except for the blush part, though. I looked at Sasori's bored face, and felt that he wanted nothing to do with me now. Aww now that hurts my feelings. Why did you do that Sasori? Now I am going to cry, and it is all your fault. Phff do not make me laugh. I would never cry from something that stupid and ridiculous. Nice try Sasori, but it didn't work. Nice try though.

"Kyosuke, then what are you doing here?" he said with a bored note lacing his voice, and he had a bored look on his face as well. Well he loves me a lot now doesn't he? Heh I don't like you either Sasori, but I don't dislike you as much as I loathe Hidan and Tobi. That is about impossible as it is, and if they either get more annoying and aggravating than they already are, than it will be completely 100% impossible for to you even dream of it. I don't think you dream of it anyway. I think you dream about mmh and you having woohoo over and over again in your bedroom. Mmh you know who and what I am talking about, Sasori.

**_"Just to tell you something that Hikari was to nervous to tell you..."_** I broke of on purpose just to annoy him, but I guess it didn't by the look on his. He was wondering what had Hikari to scared to tell him, and had me out here to do it for her. Hmm I guess you will have to ask to get your answer now won't you, Sasori?

"Which was...?" he said raising an eyebrow questioningly. Hmm now how do I do this? Do I break it to him slowly, or do I just say like the blunt thing I am? Hmm I think I will do numero dos just for the fun of doing it in the first place. Imagine the shocked look on his face when he finds out what his little girlfriend was to scared to tell him about. Heh I can already see the look on his face now. Oh boy this is going to be fucking hilarious. For me, but not so much for him and Hikari. Heh the easy life of me.

**_"That you are going to be a father..."_** I said bluntly with a serious note to my voice. I saw the look on his face go from bored and cold, to shocked and astounded. Heh and there it is. I snickered in amusement at the astounded look on his face. He looked at me with a questioning look on his still shocked face. Hmm he probably thinks he heard wrong, and wants to clarify if he heard wrong or not. Heh humans and there predictable antics. It all amuses me so.

"What?" he said with a shocked sound to his voice. Heh told ya, you dimwits. I am never wrong on these things. Okay well there was that one time when I thought that Deidara was a girl, but come on that mistake could have happened to anyone. I mean look at the dude he has long, silky blonde hair that is up in a ponytail, and has tan skin to die for. N-Not that I want to kill him for it, but it so soft and tan that it isn't even fucking funny. The guy is more girly than Hikari is girly, and that and itself is a sad, terrible thing. Heh but I guess you just have to live with what God gave you, and just get the fuck over it. Heh not an easy task, but so far so good for me. Heh that won't for last long, at all.

**_"You are going to be a father..."_** I said bluntly with a serious note attached to my voice once again. He better say something soon, and it better be good or his ass is grass. He was silent as a rock. Not the smartest thing he has done, but yet it isn't the stupidest.**(K.U: I looked the word up for spelling rights, and it is indeed a word. Just so you know.)**God damn that motherfucker better say something soon, or I will kill the asshole deader than 12 o'clock. I don't care if Hikari yells and pleads with me not to do it, if the fucker doesn't say anything his ass is as good as dead. So you better say something soon, or else it ain't going to be me that is dead at all. Let that be a warning to you Sasori, so you better do and quit being a pussy, okay? Good you better, you bastard. 'Cause you ain't in a place to do otherwise, so just do it.

**_"Do you want the baby...?"_** I asked with a serious tone to my voice. You better you bastard or so help me, you won't be the only one in pain. Do you hear me, you asshole? He muttered something  
unintelligible under his breath. What was that you bastard? I didn't hear you speak up, and you better pray to God that what you just said was the right answer, or...heh I'm going to be having some fun tonight. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha oh yes I am.**(K.U: Can't you just see the devil horns and tail right about now?)**

_**"What was that?"**_ I asked with irritation lacing my entire voice and face completely. He opened his voice to say something, but then shuke his head for some stupid reason. He then looked up at me and closed his eyes for a brief second, then he opened them back, and I guess he finally found his voice because he then shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yes!" he said with a shout and ran over to me for some stupid ass reason. Sorry for the irritation Hikari is practically yelling at the top of her lungs in my head. Well her head, but you get the point though, right? I sighed with relief at what Sasori said. Thank you now I won't have to listen Hikari moping and brooding around about what she could have to make Sasori what the baby. So thank you for the relief Sasori I really needed that. Sasori then hugged me tightly and I grimaced with disgust at the action. Hikari, however, was practically squealing aat the top off her lungs now. Oh hell how do I get that disgust noise to stop?

_'Hug him back! Hug him back! Hug him back! Hug him back!' _Hikari keep chanting in that voice she knows annoys me to hell. God damn you Hikari! You know just how to get your way, know don't you, you annoying ass? Fine, fine I will as long as you shut your damn annoying voice. I hugged back for the sake of Hikari telling me to hug him back, and because I wouldn't have been able to ignore that annoying chanting she was doing in my head. Now, however, she was practically squealing in my...er her head again in that annoying shrill that she knows that I hate. Damn it not the fuck again! Please stop! Please sto-...wait I'm done so I don't have to listen to this anymore. Hehehehehe my mind is awsome right about now. So long you fucking suckers, I am blowing this joint.

**_"Well, I guess my work here is done..."_** I said with a sigh of relief. I then went to the recesses of Hikari's mind, and shut her out so I could get my long deserved beauty sleep. Thank God for that shit baby!

_7 1/2 months later: _

I was resting in bed beside Sasori thinking of the baby that was due anyday, when I felt something wet dripping down the inside of my legs.

_'What the hell?'_ I thought with slight panic. I then looked toward Kyosuke to see a slightly soft look now adorning her face. What...The...Hell...? I guess she could see theoverly paniced look on face, because she then said with a gently calm voice.

_**'It's time...'**_ she said gently. I looked at her with an even more paniced look on my face. She looked toward me with a gentle smile on her face.

**'Just try to wake Sasori up so he can take you to infirmary so you can have the baby, okay?'** she with a soft tone for my panicing person. Oh okay okay I will, but how will I d-OW WHAT THE FUCK THAT HURT YOU BITCH! Ow...that hurt. I started to cry a little from the pain in my stomach. I started to shake Sasori continuously, but every time he would move even father away from me and my pained state. God damn it Saso-Ow FUCK IT SASORI GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS UP RIGHT THE FUCK NOW OR I WILL FUCKING DO IT FOR YOU! IF I DO THAT FOR YOU YOU WILL NOT FUCKING LIKE IT, YOU GOT ME YOU BASTARD! YOU WON'T FUCKING LIKE IT AT ALL!

"Sasori," I nugged him once more with teeth clenched in pain, and he once more just groaned and turned away from me yet again. Okay fuck that that was the last fucking straw you bastard. Now I guess it has to be the hard way.

"Fine Sasori be that way, but if I lose this baby because you where just to fucking lazy to get up of your ass and take me to the infirmary, then I will make sure you never have fucking kids again! You got me you fucking bastard never the fuck again!" I yelled with a pained feeled.. And guess what? That finally got him to move as fast as he could. He finally took me to the infirmary to have this damn baby that him and I made. Damn this is going to be hell!

_4 tiring hours later: _

I was looking down at mine and Sasori's little miracle. I guess she was worth the pain of childbirth. She is so beautiful, and to believe that me and Sasori made this beautiful little baby girl. Oh I think that you will be a loved little girl when you grow up, my little Koneko-chan.

"She's beautiful..." Sasori whispered to me with loving look in his eyes. That she is Sasori. She is a beautiful little baby girl, that will be loved for the rest of her life and even beyond that as well. Someone will alsways love our little Koneko, I swear by it.

"That she is, Sasori, that she is..." I stared in awe at the little life me and Sasori had made. To believe that he is a puppet, and made something this beautiful that isn't a puppet like him. Though she does look like a little doll arleady, but she is our little doll either way. So it really doen't matter about that. It matters what she wants when she is older. We'll she when she is older, what she wants to do. So lets leave that for then, and think about the now.

"She has her mother's hair color and nose." he said looking at her with an adoring look on his face. That she does. She has my hair color, but she is all you besides that Sasori. She has your eye color, she has your nose, and she also has your facial structure. She is more than she is me, but that in itself will have the boys dropping at her feet wanting to have her hand in marriage. You will have a tough time keeping them all off of her, Sasori. I looked toward him with a loving look on my face.

"But, she has her father's eye color, nose, and facial structure..." I whispered lovingly toward him. He looked at her with a hard look, then looked at me with a confirmed nod that she does indeed look more like him than me. Heh just my luck don'y ya think? I really don't care though she is mine and Sasori, and that is enough for me right now.

"What should we name her?" he asked me to name our first child. I looked at with a thinking look. Why not Hitomi? She is beautiful, so why not name her for her looks then. I looked back at Sasori with a confident look on my face.

"Hitomi..." I said with a confident look on my face, and Sasori looked lovingly into my eyes. I think he likes it too, don't ya think? I smiled at him gently and he smiled back at me in the same fashion as well. We'll both love you for the rest of your life, and then some little baby Hitomi. I promise you that.

"Beautiful...I love it." he said while smiling adoring at our baby daughter. I smiled at him while he did this. I can tell that she already has her daddy wrapped aroung her little fingers, and I think she will be a daddy's girl when she grows up too. Eh then she will love him almost as much as me, and we can be a loving little family with the Akatsuki as an extended part to our small family too. Then we all can be a loving family, and live as happy lifes as criminals can, but for you Hitomi I'll do anything to make you happy. Sasori will as well, and so will the rest of the Akatsuki once they all she you for the first time.

"I knew you would, love" I said with a smile toward him. I really did, and I knew you were thinking the same thing as me. She is beautiful so why not name her after her looks? She should know when she is older that her looks are what we named her after. She will be estatic about that I can already tell.

"I love you..." he murmured while kissing me on the lips. I smiled against his lips for that.

"And I love you too, Saasori." I murmured against his lips whie kissing him as well. I felt his lips twitch up in a smile before I somehow fell asleep_**. **_Damn that took more out of me than I thought. Oh well I guess it is nap time. Night-Night all.

Hitomi grew up to be as good, if not better, of a puppet master than her father. She also had her mother's tracking, taijustu, ninjustu, and genjustu skills, as well. She, also, had her mother's demon Kyosuke's daughter Kunai, who helped her to profect her skills to the highs level she could possibly get to. Hikari and Sasori also had more children besides Hitomi. Hoshi, meaning star, looked just like her father, Sasori. She had his signature red-hair and hazel eyes. Her twin Kasumi, meaning mist, looked just like Hikari. She had Hikari's signature black-hair and piercing navy blue eyes. Lastly, their was little Ryuu, meaning dragon, who like Hitomi was a mixture of them. He had Sasori's signature red-hair, and Hikari's signature piercing navy blue eyes. All in all this family was happy, even if their days where number of in random. It was safe to say that they lived happy and healthy lifes in the comforting arms of Sasori and Hikari.

**~The End...or is it?~**

**

* * *

****Kitsune: Okay people that is the end of the first real chapter, but their will be many more to come if KasumiUchiha gets some reviews for this thing, okay?**

**Kasumi: And just for you guys, here are the children of Sasori and Hikari from oldest to youngest...:**

**Hitomi no Akasuna:**_ A black haired, hazel eyed girl. 13 years old. Means Beautiful in Japanese._

**Hoshi no Akasuna: **_A red haired, hazel eyed girl. 10 years old. Means star in Japanese. First born of the twins._

**Kasumi no Akasuna: **_A black haired, blue eyed girl. 10 years old. Means mist in Japanese. Second born of the twins._

**Ryuu no Akasuna: **_A red haired, blue with hazel eyed boy. 6 years old. Means dragon in Japanese._

**Kitsune: And that is the end of this special first chapter of Naruto: Baby Daddy Style. Now there is only one more thing to say...**

**Kasumi: Three...(Is bored as hell.)**

**Kitsune: Two...(Is slightly bored.)**

**Hitomi: One...(Is serverely excited.)**

**Everyone: Read and Review!**

**Kasumi: Hn...yeah do that...like I care(Walks away glaring at the ground and anyone that comes near her.)**

**Kitsune:...(Sweatdrops.)...Yeah, well please read and review,, okay?**


End file.
